As a main part of a roller conveyer, a belt conveyer, or the like, a motor-incorporating roller has been widely known. Regarding this motor-incorporating roller, a motor and a reducer are incorporated in a roller body, so that installation spaces for the motor and the like are not newly required, which can realize space saving.
The reducer has a structure in which members such as gears, shafts, bearings and the like come into contact with one another to perform relative motions. That is, in the reducer, if lubrication between the members is poor, frictional resistance between the members results in wasteful consumption of power. Thus, in order to reduce the wasteful consumption of the power in the reducer, the lubrication between the members is required to be maintained.
However, since the motor-incorporating roller has one of advantages that it can be rotated independently, a lubrication method of externally feeding a lubricant by an oil pump or the like cannot be employed because the advantage is impaired.
Consequently, as a measure for taking lubrication between the members without impairing the above-described advantage of the motor-incorporating roller, Patent Document 1 is cited. This Patent Document 1 has proposed a structure in which a reducer is provided with a grease containing portion to gradually supply grease to gears and the like of the reducer. According to the structure described in this Patent Document 1, since the grease can be supplied between the members in the reducer in conjunction with the rotation of a motor body on its axis, the lubrication can be maintained.